


Marching To The Beat Of Our Hearts

by AdvancedFangirling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Marching Band AU, Multi, Nerd Will, Punk Nico, Slow Build, possibly smut, slight angst, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedFangirling/pseuds/AdvancedFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo gets sent to Long Island Sound camp for the rich and smart. Nico hates it. His father, the one who sent him here forces Nico to join a marching band, an arts and crafts class which Nico is once again forced to do tacky projects he hates, accidentally gets signed up for a musical and on top of it all has to deal with raging teen hormones and a certain extremely good looking blonde geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nico just can't catch a break can he?

If I had to describe how I felt all the time, it would go something like this.

 

You know how in titles there are certain words that are capitalized because people believe those are the most important out of all of them? And then there are your, ‘of’ and ‘the's? The ones that people don’t capitalize because they don’t think they have enough meaning? Ya, I feel like those words. The words that people didn’t care enough to capitalize.

 

My father sent him here, to Long Island Sound Camp for the rich and talented. It was almost like a college for the snobs except you didn’t learn anything, and had to be either filthy rich or talented enough to earn your way in. Through scholarships of sorts, maybe even if you played an instrument well enough. This place was big on their bands. There was a jazz, a marching, a classical and just a group where you could practice for fun.

 

I wasn’t all that interested in playing for any bands, but my dad had already enrolled me into the marching band. I played the flute, yes, the flute. When I was younger I had also learned how to play the violin and was surprisingly great at it.

 

Lately my father had been paying the most attention to me then he has in a long while. It seemed to me though he was doing this just to get me out of the house for the summer so it didn’t really count. He had had his assistant do all the signing up anyway. It was bullshit.

 

Part of this agreement was that I got a cabin all to myself, without a counselor. I knew that my dad would pay the camp to build one for me, and I also knew there was a good chance this would make me the talk of the camp. Nothing new for me though, not that he liked being the center of attention. It was quite the opposite.

 

I guess I shouldn’t really call it an agreement, more of an arrangement and I had demanded I got one to myself. As snotty as that sounds, I am not really a snotty person. I know pain, I know what it is like to lose things important to you and to struggle. I was really a grateful person, but the reason I wanted one to myself wasn’t because I was spoiled. It was because I didn’t get along with people, let alone a bunch of spoiled brats. I have never had friends, I still don’t and I didn’t need them regardless.

 

The camp’s workers tried to take my bags to my cabin which shook me from the thoughts. After such a long trip I was ready to pass out. It had took two days to get here.

 

“No,” I said, speaking up. “I can take them myself.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  The worker responded, setting my bags on the soft ground. It was still damp in the air, but the weather was going to be warming up soon. All the more fun for me. I didn’t like people doing things for me so I grabbed my bags and rolled them up the hill. Spotting a sign near the top I read it out loud.

 

“Half-Blood Hill.”

 

It sounded weird. What was that even supposed to mean? I leaned my bags against a nearby pine tree, and I noticed how much bigger that one was compared to the others.

 

“Legend has it, that this tree is as old enough to be your long lost ancestor.” A disembodied voice said loud enough to make me jump. I turned around to see a man, around his fifties, with a gray beard and long legs. I recognized him. “Chiron,” I said going to grab my bags again.

 

“Yes, young child. That is me,” Chiron responded with a friendly smile. “You must be Nico, Nico di Angelo. Correct?”

 

I nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Ah, the pleasure is all mine. If you would please, follow me.” Chiron asked turning back around heading to what seemed like a big farmhouse.

 

I shook my head and followed him, when all I wanted to do was go to my cabin and sleep. “Your father had some things shipped here for you. He asked me to give them to you. He also asked me to inform you of certain...news.” Chiron said his voice taking a more grave tone, as I walked beside trying to match his pace. I didn’t respond just looked at my feet and nodded ,curiosity and nervousness churning in my stomach.

 

Chiron continued to talk. “Your father said you don’t talk much. Thats all right, I do enough for two people.”

 

I guess that was his attempt at a joke. I had heard of him, but now I was forming my own thoughts about him. He seemed nice enough, a talker. Wise, for sure. I wondered what his past had been like because I always believed there was a difference between being smart and being wise. Being wise is learning from your mistakes and learning from others.

 

“I bet you were wondering why that hill was named that,” Chiron said turning his head slightly to look back. “This place used to be a camp before Dionysus bought it.”

 

Dionysus was one of the people who owned this place. My father had nothing much to say about the man other than he was a hopeless drunk. I totally looked forward to meeting the guy, if there was one type of people I hated the most it would be people who are abusive towards any kind of substance.

 

I didn’t want to think about that right now though so I tried weakly to continue the conversation. “What kind of camp?” I asked, adjusting my grip on the handles of my black suitcases.

 

Chiron smiled at my attempt, even if it was sucky. “Mythology. That’s what this place is still kind of based on. We have cabins for people to get put in. Like for instance, you aren’t the only one who has extremely rich parents. Two of our other campers here, Percy and Jason, there fathers had us build them each a cabin of their own also.”

 

I looked at Chiron with a slight look of surprise on my face. Who were those two? They had to first off, be as rich as my dad for their own cabins and two, why did they need there own? I wondered if they were just like me, or just two super rich stuck up snobs.

 

“We have theme here. People with certain personalities get put in to certain cabins. Persay, if you were extremely smart and clever you would get put in the Athena cabin.” Chiron added.

 

It was then I noticed that he walked with a limp, and once again I found myself wondering about his past. I couldn’t help it, I was a curious guy. I was always interested in random subjects, I would learn new things simply to learn. Mostly through books though, I myself was not a fan of the Internet.

 

“Oh, thats cool.” I said. Dammit, I suck with conversations.

 

I had pretty much been looking at my feet the entire walk so I pretty much almost ran into the side of a huge house. “Here we are, the Big House.” Chiron said before I could ask anything. What was up with this place and all of these weird names.

 

I took a quick glance around the back of the Big House and spotted what must be all the cabins. I could see one at the end of where all the cabins were, it was most likely mine due to it being black and still some construction equipment sitting in slightly upturned soil. There weren’t many campers as far as I could see. Now I honestly believed my dad was trying to get me out of his hair as soon as possible. By this point I was used to feeling like an inconvenience. It wasn’t a new feeling.

 

Since there weren’t many campers here yet I assumed I did get sent here as soon as allowed. I shook my head and turned back to where Chiron was waiting. Following him up the steps I struggled to get all my bags up until a tanned hand grabbed one of them. I looked up getting ready to tell whoever was trying to help me to screw off, that I was perfectly fine when I caught sight of who was helping me.

 

A boy around my age, with entrancing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle that were accompanied by a pair of glasses. His hair was an absolute mess, but it fit him, blonde and curly at the tips. He had a surfer’s body, with the tan and all. Lean muscles and a whole lot taller than me. The sudden running into this boy caught me off guard and helped me forget my apprehension as to what Chiron needed to tell me.

 

The new boy smiled and I thought I was about to pass out. “I’m Will, Will Solace. Nice to meet you.” The boy said, who I now knew the name of.

 

I didn’t smile back, just moved the bag he had in his hand away from him and lugged it up the steps. Feeling kinda guilty for being so rude I turned around and held out my hand. “Nico di Angelo.” Will shook it and looked a little less put off by me.

 

Shrugging I hauled the bags into the Big House the rest of the way into the first room. Chiron looked up from the table he was sitting at to look at the two boys. Smiling he said, “I see you have met Will.”

 

Will straightened up at the sound of his name.   
  


So my first impression of this guy is that he is a straight A student, probably ten times smarter than myself. Tall, windswept hair. Looks like a surfer, sexuality unknown. Seems like a goody goody. The exact opposite of me. Great. Knowing how early I had been sent here, it was just the two of us for a couple days. I wondered what Will was doing here.

 

“Will is a counselor here. He used to go to camp before he turned 18. Last year was the last year he could stay as a camper, so he asked to work here. So now he is head counselor of the Apollo cabin.” Chiron explained.

 

“So I take it you were in the Apollo cabin previously?” I said turning to look at the boy, and was greeted with the biggest smile Will could probably conceive.

 

“Yeah!” Will responded with a bubbly voice. “Apollo, god of the sun and healing. Also music.”

 

“Good to know.” I responded sarcastically. Will seemed like a nice guy, I hoped I hadn’t seemed too harsh. I just simply wasn’t used to talking to people, and I was already in a sour mood because of being sent here.

 

Will didn’t seem to be bothered by my tone. “I can take you on a tour around camp. And show you your cabin!” Will adjusted his glasses and turned around to grab a couple books of the table behind him. “We can start now!” Will said and intertwined his arm with mine.

 

“Can you not?” I said moving my arm away from his, with a very small blush.

 

Chiron smiled at the two of them and motioned at the suitcase sitting on the table. “Sorry Will, but I still need to talk to Nico. You may do what you want with Nico once I am done talking to Nico.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “No, he may not.” I said shifting away from Will.

 

“Ok, well I am just gonna go and let you two talk.” Will said with that same bubbly tone that made my eyes roll. He turned and walked out the same open door we came through. The floorboards creaked as he walked.

 

“How old is this place anyhow?” I asked, all of my previous feelings returning about the news my father had told Chiron to give.

 

“It was built before my time. I’m not quite sure.” Chiron sighed and sat back down, and started massaging his temples like he had or was getting a headache. “Nico, my boy. You might want to sit down.”

 

Shit, the last time I had heard those words was when they were coming from my father. He was telling me that my mother, Maria, had gotten into an accident.

 

The funeral was two days afterwards. I had been shocked, cried like a baby for hours. She was really the only parent I had. As far as my dad was concerned I was an orphan. It was just Bianca and I. We only had each other. It had been her that dried my tears, it had been her who stood up to my bullies. It had been her that held my hand and lent me a shoulder throughout elementary and high school. Even though I was 17, I still relied on my sister for support. She had became my mother.

 

“It’s your sister,” Chiron started. My breath caught in my throat and the only thing I could muster was thoughts. Oh god no, please not again.

 

“She has been in an accident.” Chiron continued carefully, as I was well aware he was watching my face for reactions.

 

I flashbacked to the day I found out about my mother. It was my father sitting in front of me instead of Chiron. “There has been an accident. Your mother was hit by a drunk driver last night. She was killed on contact.” My fathers voice held no compassion, no feeling. I went into a rage, breaking anything I could see. My wrist got broke in the process and it was Bianca who stopped me. It wasn’t just the fact my mother had passed. It was my father’s eyes, even after this his eyes were still dark, emotionless and compassionless.  

 

There was no doubt in my mind my father had warned Chiron of my reaction. “She was driving home from one of her nighttime classes, and a drunk collided with her car. She felt no pain and was killed on contact.” Chirons words echoed through my head.

 

There it was again. No pain. On contact. I was pretty sure I had frozen on the spot, tears forming pools of dread at the corners of my eyes. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. Not again.

 

But it had.

  
I had lost my mother once again. 


	2. Condolences, My Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes care of Nico.

I stood up, a single tear dropping and splattering on the table. There was no way I was going to throw this fit again. At least not in front of Chiron. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the room that I felt like I was suffocating in. As I got out of the door I started to run, almost falling down the stairs

 

I passed Will who was sitting on the steps of his cabin who tried to call out to me. There was no doubt in my mind he was well aware something was wrong. If my tears and heavy breathing didn’t suggest that all ready.

 

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew he was catching up. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. Dropping my suitcase at the foot of the steps that lead up to my cabin I sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. My back was pressed up against the back of the door and I slid down it, sitting on my butt.

 

“Nico!” I heard Will say outside my cabin. Silence. He must have seen my suitcase setting there. “Nico?”

 

Wills voice had become softer. He was in the same position I was, just outside the front of the black door. “I don’t know what’s wrong but I know you are in there.”

 

I heard Will sigh and shift more. “My name is Will Solace. I belong to the Apollo cabin and am now head counselor. I’m 18 and I live with my mother. I don’t belong here, I am not rich like everyone else here. I had to work, and work hard to get the grades that allowed me to get here.”

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. What was he doing? If he was trying to make me feel better it wasn’t working.

 

“My mother has three kids. Kayla, Austin, and I. We all have separate mothers but the same father. Kayla and Austin’s mothers didn’t want them so my mother took them in. They were my half siblings after all. Shes one of the most lovable people I had ever met. She got diagnosed last year with skin cancer. I don’t know why but when she first told me it was like I had already lost her, when in reality I knew that she would survive with treatment. I have no idea how to pay for it so I am working here in the meantime. Helping pays bills. Austin and Kayla are trying to help out too but I am forcing them to continue school. Its really hard, my mom can’t work anymore either. Shes too old.” I heard a sniffle and wondered if he was crying.

 

I felt something poking his back. It had been there the whole time, a mail slot. Why they had a mail slot I didn’t know but thats why I could hear him so clearly. I had small hands and the mail slot was just big enough for me to hold out half of the palm of my hand.

 

I heard Will take a breath and he placed his hand on top of mine. It wasn’t anything big. I was just trying to comfort him and then I remembered my situation. The whole time Will had been talking it had took my mind off of the loss of my sister.

 

I broke down again, and started to cry.  Definitely loud enough for him to hear. “Nico, let me in.” Will said quietly and I heard him stand up.

 

I moved forward some and opened the door enough for him to push it the rest of the way open. This wasn’t like me. I felt weak, sitting on the floor crying like a baby.

 

“I lost my sister. After my mother passed away she was the only person I had. She became my mother. Now that she is gone I feel even more lonely, especially since I still have my father but he doesn’t give a shit!” I was screaming by this point and I was waiting for Will to leave scared.

 

Instead Will picked me up and I had no control over my body. I pulled on his shirt and cried into his chest. He placed me on the bed and pulled the blanket over me.

 

“Nico, I don’t know you but I like you. At least right now as a friend. I don’t have many of them really.” Will said sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

There was no way that was true. Even if I wouldn’t admit it out loud Will was one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen and seemed like someone people would get along with. Like he had a nerdy side but he was someone who everyone liked.

 

“And I’m sorry for your loss. She seems like an,” Will started to say.

 

“Bianca. Her name was Bianca.” I said.

 

“Bianca,” Will continued looking over at me. “Bianca seems to me like an outstanding and loving person.” Will had now had his head hanging low.

 

I shuddered. I think I was cold and pulled the blanket around me even more.

“Why are you here? Why are you doing this?” I asked calmly.

 

“I don’t know. Even if we don’t end up friends after this I just wanted to help.” Will said that so innocently I thought I was about to cry again. Now I believed he really just wanted to help.

 

“In the past,” I started to say and sat up a little more. “People have always tried to get close to me. They would act like they care, pretend they would do anything and in the end betray me. I have met so many people who have tried to do that its not even funny. They wanted my father’s money, and tried to use me over and over and over. But you don’t know me at all. You don’t know who my father is.”

 

“Well sure I know your father is rich, he has to be, but no I don’t know him.” Will said looking back up from the floor.

 

I nodded and laid back down. I had only know this feeling of exhaustion once before. The feeling you get once you have cried too hard and too long. It was when I had first lost my mother but it really was worse this time.

 

  
I slowly started to drift off asleep and I was right on the edge of it. As I slipped into a dreamless darkness and I felt someone kiss my forehead, but I was to tired to care.

 

Once I woke up about an hour later I got out of bed. I tried fixing my hair some when the realization hit of what happened earlier. Blushing I tried to make since of it all. Basically golden boy Will Solace had told me his whole life story, I had partially held his hand and to top it all off the only person who could of kissed my forehead was said boy.

 

My suit case had been brought in and was leaning on the right side of the door frame. I walked over and grabbed it, placing it on my bed. I took a look around the newly made cabin. It seemed still somewhat dirty, all the dust from construction had settled and I knew I was going to have to clean it later. The walls were black like obsidian, but were made of wood. There was only one bed, sitting in the right corner along with a small table. Across from the door on the other side of the cabin slightly above the height of the door frame was a window. There was a light switch on the right side of the wall when you walked in to toggle the lights. The floor didn't creak like the Big House I noted.  

 

Anyways I was happy with it. My stomach growled as I unpacked my clothes that had a brought with me. The collection mostly consisted of black skinny jeans and black t-shirts, along with a couple beanies. 

 

I checked the time on the clock that had been placed above the door. It was time for dinner but I didn't know where to eat. I stepped outside and threw my arm over my eyes, shielding them from the sun. Blinking, my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunset. It must have been later then I thought. 

 

I was still drowsy so I stumbled as I tried walking down the stairs, someone caught me. 

 

"Um, I was just coming to wake you up for dinner. Seems like I still might need to." Will said smiling and I couldn't help but notice the light blush dusting Will's face. I was also sure I was in the same situation.

 

I mean apart from the fact this boy was gorgeous, with bright blue sparkling eyes and the glasses that had slipped down his nose a little when he caught me, he also had been the one who kissed my forehead.

 

"I'm awake." I grumbled pushing away from the sun kissed boy.

 

"Uh, about before you fell asleep do you remember anything?" Will asked shyly, fixing his glasses.

 

"You mean other than you carrying me to bed and kissing my forehead?" I said bluntly. Will looked surprised and flustered.

 

"Oh, um about that," Will started to say messing with his shirt nervously.

 

I interrupted him. "It's fine," I said scratching the back of my head. "And thanks. For everything, it helped." I added tugging up the corner of my lips slightly. It felt weird and my face and head hurt from crying. 

 

Will looked even more flustered. "Your welcome. It was my pleasure. And I won't tell anyone if you don't." Will said shifting from his right to left foot. I nodded in agreement. 

 

"So where do we eat?" I asked looking around.

 

"The camp calls it the mess hall when really its like a hotel dining hall. There's a menu to order of and everything. You know for the rich and spoiled brats that come 'camp' here." Will said turning to walk in the direction of the mess hall. It was directly behind the U placement of all the cabins. "I'm not that fancy of a person so we could probably just grab a sand which or salad or something. We could go eat on the beach."

 

"Are you asking me out on a date Solace?" Will turned and looked at him with a laugh. 

 

"Maybe I am, di Angelo." Will mocked back. 

 

I liked Will. Maybe as a friend, maybe as more. But I was nervous because it seems like every time I start trusting someone I was setting my self up for betrayal. But Will didn't seem to have any ulterior moves other than to befriend me, as far as I could tell. As I walked towards the mess hall with Will, I did start to wonder what would happen if it was a date, and if I would be happy with the consequences. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is a lot shorter then last time and I wanted to update. Plus you guys deserve some sort of fluff type thing.


	3. His Eyes Sparkled With The Ghosts Of His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was crushing, and I was crushing hard. His presence was overall intimidating, but intoxicating at the same time. His eyes were a dark brown, sparkling with the ghosts of his past, and his raven colored hair a curly mess. Nico was thin, but lean with muscles and had a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. I did wonder how he was allowed to do that, but when Nico said his father didn't care, Nico's dad must have really not cared. 
> 
> The boy was mysterious, and didn't talk much, making me all the more want to learn as much as possible about him. His sister's passing was horrible and I couldn't imagine the pain of losing Kayla, but at least I had other people to love and take care of me. Nico had no one.

Will had grabbed a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, along with a bag of plain Lays and two Sunny Ds. I laughed at the slight irony there, but hurried to push the thought out of my head already feeling a blush forming.

We had decided we might as well eat on the beach just to enjoy the sunset. Throughout the whole meal Will was constantly talking, about his family, about what he does, and even getting into great detail as to why global warming is a big deal. I greatly appreciated Will's efforts to distract me, and I found myself smiling more then I had ever in the past year.

I had learned a couple more things about Will. He played trombone, and was in his high school marching band. Will went on and on about how unappreciated the band was, and how they had 10x the school spirit compared to the petty cheerleaders. No offence to them of course, Will had made sure to add which made Nico chuckle. It was true though, the band did work hard to play there best and produce the best sound. I had went to a private school where I had been tutored separately but I knew what it took to play.

I was in total awe of how much of a dork Will was, watching him go into all these detailed explanations of the most random things. It helped though. I found myself greatly relaxed as he went on and on, and I nibbled at my sandwich. 

"So, are you in marching band? What instrument do you play? I bet its percussion." Will asked excitedly. 

I swallowed my bite of my sandwich before responding. "Actually, I play the flute." I said my voice cracking, not helping my blush.

Will bit back a smile. "That's cool. You should play something for me soon." Will added before starting to babble again, giving me no time to respond. 

As Will continued to talk I watched him closely. The way his lips moved, his eyes lighting up, the movements he was making and his muscles contracting when he did move his arms. It was entrancing. He looked beautiful.

Will stopped talking for a second, giving me a look. "Do I have something on my face?" Will asked curiously, and fixed his glasses once again. 

"No, you're gorgeous." I said in the moment, speaking my thoughts out loud 100% on accident.

Will eyes become wide and he flushed. "W-what?" He stuttered, his voice higher. 

I had the same reaction and we both froze just looking at each other. The sun had set and the air felt cool against my heated cheeks. "I-I am going to go. Thank you, really." I said standing up as he did the same.  _  
_

Will moved forward and put his hands on my shoulder, leaning in to my face and my whole body stiffened. "Will?" I asked my voice strained. 

He took a breath and just looked me in the eyes. He pulled away and muttered a good night before walking in the direction of his cabin.

I let out a breath I realized I had been holding and relaxed. What just happened? Will had just almost kissed me and I found myself regretting not pushing forward to get rid of the space in between them in that moment. 

/Will's POV\

I slammed the door to his room in the Big House in frustration. What had I done? Had I just ruined the possibility of any relationship with Nico? 

When I was eating the whole plan had been to eat, talk, then go back to the Big House and sleep. I hadn't meant to make a move, but with Nico saying that he looked so cute and my body moved on its own. He had froze, he had been terrified. There was no way Will was going to even go  _near_ the boy tomorrow out of fear. 

I was crushing, and I was crushing hard. His presence was overall intimidating, but intoxicating at the same time. His eyes were a dark brown, sparkling with the ghosts of his past, and his raven colored hair a curly mess. Nico was thin, but lean with muscles and had a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. I did wonder how he was allowed to do that, but when Nico said his father didn't care, Nico's dad must have really not cared. 

The boy was mysterious, and didn't talk much, making me all the more want to learn as much as possible about him. His sister's passing was horrible and I couldn't imagine the pain of losing Kayla, but at least I had other people to love and take care of me. Nico had no one. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so really short but I wanted to post something to continue. Possibly more if anyone is still reading. Thanks for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's here. And it probably sucks. BUT I tried ok. I got a marching band au off of tumblr and this is kinda of where I went with it. Special thanks to @divergent.forlyfe on Instagram for giving me this one hell of a beautiful title.


End file.
